Fire and Ice
by WildCat23
Summary: Grey and natsu are fighting in the woods, when natsu trips and falls on a sweaty grey. When Grey rolls over and sees the fire mage blushing he smirks and asks why...only for natsu to ask why he was hard! Rated M for a reason! Wild sex in the woods! Yaoi. Boy x boy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Natsu lunged forward, growling, smacking his fist into Greys chest. ''Come on, ice boy!" He shouted, sweat sliding down in his body in rivers. ''You can do better than that! Or have you gone weak!?" Grey grunted, outraged as he punched Natsus face. ''Same goes for you! I'm falling asleep here!"

Natsus lip pulled back into a snarl as he swung out his leg, throwing the ice mage onto the floor. ''Damn bastard! I'll show you!" He yelled, running forward, his foot suddenly catching. He gasped, jerking forward, his arms pinwheeling as he fell. He stumbled, crying out, his body thumping into Greys.

They fell,Greg onto his back and Natsu onto his chest. Greg grunted, wincing, pain running up his side as his back hit a rotted out log. He rolled, rubbing his side as his eyes blinked open. He glanced down, smirking when he saw Natsu blush. ''What's wrong with you? Your face is all red.'' He taunted, frowning when the fire mage looked down, his eyes wide. ''What is it? Your not hurt are you?" He asked, running his hands up and down Natsus body. The other boy shook his head, his cheeks flushing redder.

'Grey...why are you hard?"

I no, I no, its short, but that's how all my beginjng chapters are. The next chapter is where Greg is seme and natsu is uke. Hope you guys don't mind, it might take a while update, so please be patient. Goman!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Grays eyes widened as he looked down, ''hard?'' He stuttered, glancing at his crouch and inhaling when he saw the bulge in his jeans.

Natsu nodded dumbly, his cheeks flushed. ''Ummm...what I want to no is..why are you hard.'' He whispered, his eyes narrowing as he stared. Gray glanced up and smirked, rolling his hips. ''Do you really want to know? You might regret asking once I tell you.'' He said, cupping the fire mages cheek.

Natsu frowned, struggling when the other boy pressed their dicks together, causing him to harden. ''I-I want to know...'' He muttered, his voice breathy when Gray arched his back, thrusting hard. Gray grunted, grinning. ''Alright then. Don't say I didn't warn you.'' He replied, grabbing Natsus wrist and pressing the mages hand to his dick, forcing him to curl his fingers around the huge bulge.

Natsu gasped,his eyes wide as Gray thrust into his palm, the bump of his jeans sliding against his hand. Gray groaned, panting, rocking his hips as the fire age squeezed roughly, sending shivers up his spine. ''The reason why I was...hah...hard...was because I've wanted to fuck you for a while and...when I realized i was... AH!...ontop of you...my body reacted..'' He panted, his head bent as Natus slid his hand into his pants and fisted his cock.

Natsu licked his dry lips, his eyes glowing fire. ''What if I told you that for years i wanted you to fuck me?" He said, rubbing his thunb over the head of Grays penis, his palm rough as he jerked his hand up and down.

Gray smiled, moaning. ''Well then, it seems i dont have to seduce you.''

''You already have.''

At fairy tail headquaters...

''Where is Natsu and gray?" Lucy asked, her blonde hair bouncing as she ran around the room. The other members shrugged, unconcerned.

Lucy sighed, sitting, smiling when Happy flew over. ''I think they went to trian.'' He said, sitting on the table beside the blonde.

Lucy rolled her eyes. ''More like fighting, ill say.'' She replied, peaking back into the bench.

Happy laughed, ''yeah,I bet there killing each other right now.''

The woods...

''Gray your killing me here!'' Natsu groaned, arching his back as the ice age sucked on the head of his dick. Gray laughed, wrapping his hand around the base and giving it a squeeze.

'Really now?" He whispered, trailing kisses up the salamanders chest, flicking his tongue across a hard nipple, his teeth biting harshly. Natsu mewled loudly, his voice husky. ''Ah! Gray...bite harder...'' he demanded, tugging on the ice mages hair as his hips bucked.

Gray chuckled, licking the shell of the boys ear. 'You like it rough? That's a shock...'' he mummered, flipping Natsu onto his back and yanking down his pants.

''Please...Gray,I nee-ahh! Nyaah, it hurts!" He shouted, his back arching as the other wizard pentatrated him with his finger, the thick digit easing in slowly. ''I know it does, but just wait while I find-'' He grinned, his eyes narrowed as Natsu screamed, clawing at the ground. ''Your prostate.'' He finished, thrusting his fingers, striking the bundle of nerves inside the fire mage, his fingers sinking in to the third knuckle.

Natsu bucked, his mouth open as he screamed, sweat sliding down his face. 'AH! God! Gray! T-Thrust harder!...'' He demanded, thrusting back his hips, his muscles rippling as he tensed.

Gray grunted, slamming inhis fingers, adding another when the wizard moaned, be egging for more. ''Natsu...listen. Do you hear the dirty sounds coming from your body?'' He whispered, thrusting his fingers.

Nastu gasped, his ears straining, his cheeks flushing when he heard the wet squelching coming from his ass. ''G-Gray...'' He suttered, freezing when hespamsed, cumming onto the forest floor.

Gray groaned and yanked the wizards hips back, sliding in as Natsu came, his walls squeezing his thick shaft. 'Ohhh...'' he moaned, thrusting hard, burieing himself deep. Natsu screamed, his head thrown back as his body jerked, his eyes closing in pleasure.

Gray smirked and slammed inside, his hips slapping against Natsus ass. The fire mage jerked, his knees digging into the ground, his body rocking forward as Gray fucked him.

''Nyaahh!~harderGray! Please!" He whined, his voice shaking as the ice age grabbed his dick, jerking him off. Natsu shuddered, yelling loudly,cum splattering onto Grays hand as he came, his ass clenching hard.

Gray grunted, slamming in deep, the head of his cock bumping into the other boys prostate as he shuddered, cumming,

He fell, crushing Natsu beneath him as he panted, his eyes closed. ''Hey are you alright?" He whispered, raising, his arms shqking. Natsu nodded, his cheeks flushed. ''Yea...i think. ''He mummered, his words slurring.

Gray laughed and stood, frowning when he picked up their clothes. ''Damn it...''

Back at fairy tail headquaters...

Lucy jumped, digging her phone out of her pocket as it rang, startling her. ''Yes? Gray?'' She said, puzzled, her eyes idening as she listened to Gray talk on the other side. ''What do you mean your clothes are ripped?"

...

Doje! Finally! Sorry if it was a little short. I think im running out of ideas...


End file.
